Multiverse Mayhem
by JRbullfrog
Summary: When Ponies are captured in ponyville, It's up to Twilight Sparkle with old and new friends to find them. But when they find the master mind behind it all, they're in for an adventure of there life. Authors Note: (There are more crossovers than listed below and all characters belong to their respective owners and when the place they are in can be different than what is "modern")
1. Prologue

Chapter Zero

That's right there's a prologue

"Is it complete yet sir"? Asked a figure in the shadows of the room.

"Yes and no, the body swapping machine is done, But we need test subjects". Replied a humanoid figure in a fedora and trench coat. He looks around the room, He knows he is being watched "Or read by someone". Thought the figure.

"I can get some for you, Sir". Offered the figure in the shadows, while putting on 3D maneuver gear and getting his swords.

"No no, I can do it," The humanoid chuckled as he turned around reveling a robot head, arms, and legs."I can still do a lot in this robot suit and besides, Heh, the reader needs a show". As he opens a portal. When he steps through he is on a apple farm with a barn and a house. He sees mountains, a train station, and ponies, LOTS of ponies. "Oh and also some unicorns, Pegasus, and alicorn".He says to the reader. "Well lets see who we get to capture first". As he looks at a sheet of paper.

On it there is a white unicorn with purple hair, a pink pony with pink hair, and a blue pegasus with rainbow hair. "Well Rainbow Dash, heh heh, your first. Oh! and end of chapter zero". He says with a smile.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Well, that's a sticky situation

It's a beautiful day out side, birds are singing, flowers are blooming, On days like this Twilight Sparkle like to have fun with her friends. She already had Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash with her as well as Spike the dragon on her back, all she needed was Applejack and the gang would be complete. As they walked and some flew Twilight told her friends about two people she met and what they gave to her. "...And one's name was Ash Ketchum who had a yellow mouse on his shoulder and the others name was Ben Tennyson and they told me about a world where people meet up from other universes and can alert others from danger or get help. So they gave me a small device that I can just toss on the ground to get there".

"WOW! Imagine how many party's I can throw for all of them!". Exclaimed Pinkie Pie who is a pink pony with pink hair, while jumping up and down frantically.

"I wonder if they have any new animals there". Shyly whispered Fluttershy, who is a yellow Pegasus with pink hair.

"All I'm wondering about is what they wear and get some new ideas for dresses". Stated Rarity who is a white unicorn with purple hair.

As they got to the farm a Orange pony with blond hair and a cowboy hat also know as Applejack greeted them. "Its nice that y'all could visit me right now". But before they could start a conversation, a blue frog with mane of bubbles hopped out from behind a apple tree.

"Froakie"! It exclaimed while hopping towards them.

"OOHH! A cute frog!" Fluttershy Shrieked as she flew towards it. As she did the frog smirked and chucked the sticky bubbles on its mane at their wings, hoofs, and Spike's feet.

"What th-"! Twilight started before she was interrupted.

"Now I don't want any trouble, I just want Rainbow Dash for now". Interrupted a humanoid figure in a trench coat and fedora.

"Who are y-". Twilight started before she was interrupted again.

"That will be a mystery for all of you". Said the humanoid before mumbling something that sounded like "until the end of chapter two". Then without warning he snapped and a portal under a now grounded Rainbow Dash, himself, and the frog opened up and they went through.

"I think we might want to visit those new friends of yours Darling". Stated Rarity.

Now in a wide tall tube, Rainbow Dash banged on the glass yelling something. The humanoid looked over at her and face palmed. He walked over there, bent over and replied "Look the glass is sound proof, but I can hear you. So No I will not free you, No I won't tell you who I am, and yes I will feed you. Heh, not even game theory can find out who I am, most likely".

Rainbow Dash stopped banging on the glass as she saw it was hopeless. The humanoid looked over at a dart board with Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash on it, But Rainbow Dash had a dart on her picture. The humanoid picked up a dart and threw it.

"One down" He mumbled to himself as the dart hit Pinkie Pies picture. "Two to go".


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Surprise!

"Well here we are, the new world"! Announced Twilight. As they looked around they saw a plaza filled with other beings. Lights were flashing, people are talking, and Many different shops to shop at. As they walked towards the help desk, They ran into a certain two people.

"Hey Ash! Hey Ben!"Twilight exclaimed as the two of them walked over with a grin.

" So I see you came and brought some friends, too". Ben happily said. Then he frowned and asked."Wait don't you have six Friends you usually travel with"?

"Yeah that's the problem we need help with". Explained Twilight as they walked over to a big white building with a glass ceiling. As they walk through the building Ash pushed a button on his watch. When they got to the room, two other people were there waiting for them.

"Twilight and the gang meet the two other people in charge Megaman and Sonic the hedgehog". Announced Ash. Sonic put up the peace sign while Megaman just waves." So please explain your problem to them". Asked Ash.

As they explained a confused and worried look appeared on there faces. "Well this is new". Sonic mumbled. "We haven't heard of this ever happening before but we will be sure to help". Then they all heard someone humming "Aloha Oe".

"Ugh, he's here again." Megaman sighed. "Lower the ceiling". Ben pushed a button on the wall and part of the ceiling lowered. On top ceiling there was a blue creature with big eyes, big ears, and a big smile.

"I was wondering when you would let me in". The creature remarked while getting off the ceiling.

"For the last time your not welcome here Stitch! We fired you."Sonic angrily replied as Stitch studied the horses and then asked "Shouldn't there be six of you"?

Ben raised a eyebrow "And how would you know that"? Stitch looked at him and replied. "Well you see I heard the problem and that was a rhetorical question. Don't you know what a rhetorical question means"?

"I do know and that's why you were fired, for being annoying and not helping"! Ben barked back.

"Um, that was another rhetorical question and should that man in a fedora and trench coat be running with a pink pony with pink hair"? Questioned Stitch. They whipped their heads back to see Pinkie Pie was gone. "Because he just got in through the window, nabbed her, and left! It was a amazing way to distract me from your barking". Stitch reveled. Then they all hopped on the window and threw Stitch at the button.

"We won't be needing you". Ash told to Stitch as he rubbed his head.

"Pika Pika"! Exclaimed the yellow mouse on his shoulder.

"OOHH, who's that"? Fluttershy asked as she marveled it.

"This is my buddy Pikachu". Ash replied as the ceiling got to the top. They were just in time to see the humanoid drop Pinkie Pie in to a portal. When the humanoid turned around to look at them, He saw Pikachu's iron tail going for his head and THWACK! the iron tail connected to his head.

"And that was for capturing people" Ash began, but as he did the humanoid started to turn blue and get smaller. Then it became a blue blob with a face.

"DITTO"! It shrieked as it slides behind a certain humanoid and cowers there.

"There there, my friend".Muttered the humanoid as he turned to look at the shocked group. Once again Pikachu was aiming a iron tail to the face when the humanoid grabbed his tail and threw him back. "I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to do that" he told them.

Sonic started started running around him and laughed "Heh, well good luck catching m-umph"as the humanoid just reached out and held him in his hands.

"Well, that was easy". The humanoid chuckled as he let go with one arm and turned it in to a razor blade and started saying "Now I know this is for kids, but-URK"! as the arm with the razor blade was punched off and the arm with sonic was blasted off.

"Sorry it took us a little while to get here, Couldn't tell which roof you were on". Explained a red echidna who was standing next to a helmeted red robot with a shield.

"Well its better than never Knuckles". Sonic replied, then looked at the red robot. "You to Protoman". Then he looked at the humanoid. "So what was that you were saying"? Sonic teased as Pikachu iron tailed the humanoids legs, cutting them off.

Then Ben turned into a big blueish green alien made of diamond called Diamond Head and turn his arm into a blade. As he jumped to stab the humanoids chest he shouted "IT'S OVER ROBOT"!

Suddenly from what seemed to be the chest they all heard "I.. AM NOT.. A.. ROBOT"! As a blur broke out of the chest. It grabbed Diamond Head's arm and threw him down shattering his arm and landed behind the group. It snapped before they could turn around causing a portal to appear under Rarity, so she fell threw it. As they turned around they gasped at who they saw.

"YOU"! Twilight gasped.

"YES me, told ya you would find out who I was at the end of chapter two". Sneered a now smiling Stitch.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **On a Scale Of 1 to 10, how much were you surprised**

"But, how"? Asked a now confused Megaman. "Stitch can't make Portals?"

"Oh come on, you think I'm the real stitch! Ha, I am however, the one you threw at the button and you can still call me stitch". Explains Stitch. "Now, a normal villain would stick around and explain his back story and plans. BUT, instead I will leave some people I got to work with me". As he bowed and teleports away.

"Well that sounds promising". Mumbled Sonic. "But, we can prob-"

"Hey Megaman"! Something shouted. "Ready for round 2!"

As they turned around they saw 8 robots. One was red with yellow boomerangs on him, a yellow and red match box with a head and limbs, a green and blue and green robot scuba diver, a blue humanoid with a fan in his chest, a red and gray robot with drill hands,a robot made out of wood, a blue and gold robot, and red robot with a saw blade on his head.

"You 3 go! We'll handle them". Shouted Ben to the ponies as he, Ash, Megaman, Sonic, Knuckles, and Protoman ran towards the robots. The ponies looked at them reluctantly before activating the device and going through the portal.

Back at the hidden base with Rainbow Dash and the other captured ponies, Stitch teleports in with his shiny Ditto on his shoulder. "Welp, its time to test this" He looked over and saw the frightened Ponies and laughed "Oh, don't worry, there is only a 45% chance it will explode!" All the ponies eyes got wide at the thought of this.

"I'm joking,... there's a 75% chance" Said stitch as he flipped the switch. Then there was a huge flash as some papers and Ditto went flying backwards. Stitch just stood there thinking "Now was it a 75% chance or a 99% chance? Eh, too late now." soon the bright light slowly faded and the ponies were fainted on the ground. Stitch snapped and their bodies disappeared. Then Stitch remembered "No it WAS a 45% chance!"

Back in the roof top it appeared that Ben and the others were losing as the robots surrounded them, the red and yellow one with the boomerangs on him announced "Fall back, our master commands it." Then they all shrugged and teleport away. Suddenly where they were Rainbow dash, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity fell from the sky. As the heroes caught who they could, they seemed to wake up a little.

"Don't worry we got you. Now can you tell us what happened?" Asked Ash.

But, before they could start They heard someone states "They will be screaming very soon you know." As they looked over all they could see was a smile in the shadows."Because it's not every day you find yourself... in a new body."

As the ponies looked at themselves, their eyes got wide and started screaming like a demon was chasing them. "Eh, tried to warn you" The figure laughed before disappearing into the shadows.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **After A lot of Screaming**

"And that is why we are mildly deaf." Sighed Sonic, who explained to them what happened. "I'm just wondering how Stitch got all that tech and isn't even Stitch!"

"I'm wondering that to, but for the moment I will try to find a way to get my friends back to normal" Began Twilight."So, you all can get back to your universe, just in case Stitch is there somehow."

They agreed and left the bewildered Ponies to figure out what to do. From what they could tell Rainbow Dash was in Rarity's body, Pinkie Pie was in Rainbow Dashes, and Rarity was in Pinkie Pie's body. Twilight scans through her whole library for hours, but can't find anything on body swapping.

"Found anything yet, Twilight!" Moaned Rainbow Dash " I want my wings back!"

"No, I can't find anything at all" Twilight responded. " the closest thing that happened like this was when everyone's cutie mark was swapped, but it's nothing like this!"

"Um, I asked Discord and he said he didn't know a way to swap you all back, sorry" whispered Fluttershy.

"It's ok, we can just not do our jobs for a couple of days." Suggested Pinkie Pie, though she knew it could be more than a couple of days and Rainbow Dash's job of keeping the weather in check was a important job.

"All this seems like a lost cause" said Apple Jack. "Who could know about somethin that hasn't happened before?"

"Oh, I may know a way" Said a voice smugly. As they look over they see Stitch smiling. "And all you need to do is answer a question. Yes, just one" As Stitch somehow makes shadow puppets of the three ponies going back to normal. "And that problem will be gone."

"And how can we trust you," Questioned Rarity. "If you made us like this in the first place?" As they all glared at him, they knew however he was their best hope.

"Well your minds are like an open door to me, so I will tell you the question." Stitch announced to all the startled ponies. "Twilight is smart and reads books, so she should know the answer to this!"

"Fine, whats this simple question for me?" Twilight asked, knowing she should be able to ace this question without thinking about it.

"Well here goes." Stitch says slyly. "What... is the answer to life the universe and everything!"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

For all who don't know it's 42

"WHAT!" Shouted all the ponies. They thought this would be easier. Who could they figure all that out!

"When you find out the answer just say it out loud, I will hear it no matter where you are and change them back." Stitch laughed and said. "Now then I have some business to attend to and I don't plan on missing some chaos."

"Now hold on one second" said a voice. Stitch turned around to see a creature with the parts of many animals. "I think you should turn them back to normal before the chaos comes to you"

"Oh, Discord what a lovely surprise!" Stitch said sarcastically. "Look, I already made a deal with them it's fair game my "friend" and I don't mind beating you in a fight"

"Oh so sure of yourself are you?" Discord taunted. "You really want to go against the LORD of chaos!"

Stitch just snapped and in one of his hands a orb appeared and in the other a heart appeared. "The heart is your life force in a shape and the orb is your power" Stitch said before he crushed the orb and flicked the heart cracking it a bit.

When it cracked Discord fell to the ground as if he was in pain. Stitch just laughed as discord reeled in pain. Stitch got in front of Discords face and said in a sinister voice with his eyes all black. "Don't try me." Stitch got up and teleported away laughing.

"DISCORD!" Fluttershy Shrieked as she ran over to help him up."Are you ok?" When he did stand up he was clutching his chest. They all thought Discord couldn't feel pain, but Stitch proved them all wrong. He inflicted pain to Discord... and laughed while doing so.

"I.. It's starting to feel a bit better now, But he was telling the truth with the orb" Discord said sheepishly and then he snapped.

"But nothing happened heh heh. Hilarious am I right? The lord of chaos is now second best."

All the ponies and Discord looked over startled and saw a human like shape walk out of the shadows. He had light brown hair, was tall, wearing a black hoodie and jeans. When Twilight saw him she could tell he worked with Stitch and used her magic to make a net over cage over him. He looked up chuckled and pointed a finger up. Instantly fire shot out of his finger, melting the cage.

"Now isn't that rude to capture a guest?" he snarled. "Or is that your way of saying "I don't believe we've met, can you tell me your name? Cause if so it's Sully and I'm just here to watch and react."

As he was a bout to disappear into the shadows he Proclaimed "Oh Fluttershy, just saying I like you the best." And just like that he was gone.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Stitch 1-Discord 0

"Well I'm speechless." Rainbow Dash stated breaking the silence, Though this all was hard to comprehend. Stitch destroyed Discords power, injured him, and didn't care. As well as that new comer.

"Huh, I don't know how he knew about us, but I'm glad someone likes me." Whispered Fluttershy, While helping Discord to the couch.

"Yeah Yeah, WHATEVER! We still don't know the answer to the question and so I can't be back to my amazing self!" Hollered Rainbow Dash.

"Calm down Rainbow, we'll figure this all out. Somehow." Apple Jack remarked, When suddenly a piece of paper fell to the floor. When they looked at it said on it " _Here's a hint, it's a number. From Stitch :p._

"Yeah, we could just list of random numbers!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. As she said that another note fell that read " _It won't count if you just count them off, Also it's a 2 numbered number. Good luck, From Stitch._

"Well Crap" sighed Discord "I feel like it's the strangest of numbers like 42 or..".

"Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding! there's the bell!" As they all looked in the direction of the voice they saw Stitch on a pedestal like a game show host. "Congratulations ponies you just got your bodies back and Discord you may have your power back as well!" then Stitch snapped and they were all back to normal. "Now then if you excuse me, I have some much deserved free time in Ben 10's universe. Good day!" And he teleports out of there.

"Well figured it out." Announced Discord.

"Oh Celestia, Help Ben." Said Twilight hopefully.

Meanwhile Ben was not ok. It was the biggest jail break in plumber history, EVERYONE had broken free. And standing at the head of the pack was Stitch.

"You look surprised Ben, Did you miss me?" As Stitch chuckled, from his shadow arouse Sully. "Finally your here" sighed Stitch "Visited Attack on Titian, Didn't you?"

"Yeah, But hey" Sully said Before 2 giant scythes appeared next to him. "At least I didn't miss the party."

(Megalo Strike Back begins)


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Breakout

"Well I guess there is only one way to do this." Ben sighs, He doesn't like Clockwork, But the Ability to slow time is useful. As he transforms into him, his partner Rook hops down next to him.

"Hold on to my arm" Clockwork states to his partner. Rook nods and holds on to his arm. As Clockwork slows down time, Stitch and Sully just laugh. Once time is stopped Stitch just laughs.

"Oh, man, HAHAHA. Do you really think time slowing or stopping it will work on me or Sully! Oh, comedy gold" Stitch laughs. "Ah... Though you could have just asked if you wanted a 2 vs 2 battle." and Stitch snaps Ben turns back to normal but time still doesn't flow!

"I take Rook you got Ben?" Sully asks joyfully. Stitch just nods before a sword that looks like Khyber the hunters dagger but longer.

"I would try it at close range but..." Stitch starts as it starts to glow red. "I'll start with it's ranged function!" as it shoots a red blast.

Ben narrowly rolls out of the way of the blast. He hits the omnitrix hoping for something good and gets Rath, a big bulky tiger on two legs. "Try to mess with Rath now cause if you shot Rath, you just make Rath mad!" Rath yelled.

"AWWW, I was expecting someone harder or Ball Weevil, he's my favorite." Stitch Moaned.

However Rook wasn't having the best of luck with Sully. He couldn't get close because of the scythes and Sully shadow hopped if a projectile came towards him. Rook looked over and noticed some of the prisoners were disappearing. "You know why people are disappearing?" Rook asked Sully.

"Oh stitch is teleporting them into our base, he informed them that this may happen" Sully replied "I'm guessing you want me to stop shadow hopping, well ok but just a warning.." Suddenly Sully morphed into a giant silver wolf and the scythes became double side. "THIS ISN"T EVEN MY FINAL FORM!" Sully in wolf form Bellowed as he charged at Rook.

Soon it appeared that Ben and Rook weren't fighting for the prisoners, they were fighting for there lives. Rook couldn't damage Sully and Ben couldn't even touch Stitch.

A couple seconds later they were both cornered with no escape, they thought this was the end until...

"Okay, that's the last prisoner we can go now" Stitch told Sully. "I understand you were having fun, but we are done here. Stitch snapped teleporting them both away.

"Wonder where there going next" Rook thought out loud.

Stitch looked around at the Alola region thinking "This is my favorite of all regions."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Just a short vacation

"Welp I did a lot of work today, I'll just get some stuff and go on my way." Stitch stated.

He walks over to the nearest Pokemon center and orders a Tapu Coca drink as he waits to get it, He walks over to the PC and took out six Pokemon.

"Ah, my team. So good to see you again." Stitch says as he checks them. He has a Primarina, Snorlax, Vikivolt, Mimikyu, Toucannon, And Solgaleo.

"A mister Stitch's Tapu Coca is ready." the server announces. As Stitch walks over and takes enough money it pay for it. As he does he thinks to himself "well this must be the boring chapter before an awesome one isn't it."

After he is done with the drink, he hops into a portal and finds himself back at his home base, And in chairs waiting for him are all the Ben 10 villains.

"Greetings other villains, as you know I am Stitch and I freed you with the help of my friend Sully. And I freed you for a reason to make chaos in Bellwood to give Ben Tennyson a hard time, so he will have his hands full dealing with you and not me." Stitch States, and as he does all the villains know that they should help him or be fought. "But now I must ask you, has a jailbreak not happened before with some villains combined with one of Ben's aliens? Well I ask you now," As sully takes the curtain down they all gasp at what they see. They see hundreds of vials with different alien DNA in them. "Are you ready to make chaos?"

Everyone was ready to help. If it meant revenge on Ben Tennyson and getting powered up, who could refuse? The answer was no one and Stitch just smiled. He then looked at sully and said "Well we better get going, But first..." And he snapped giving each villain a vial and made a portal below them.

"They all don't seem to realize that they will get caught in the end, Huh" Sully sighs while shaking his head. "what a waste of their new powers."

Stitch shrugs and remarks. "Well at least it does buy us time. At least we got better people to help us fight the real battles." As he walks over to the indoor balcony and looks over all the robot masters. "These guys are much more effective, smarter, and I can make them instantly come back rebuilt."

"True." Sully admitted. "But people are people still and it's still funny to watch villains fail to you isn't it?"

"Also true, and people like to see that happen, But" Responded Stitch. "At what point to you see us failing?"

"I don't see us failing." Sully starts. "That's why it still funny to watch others fail."

"Well I must be heading of to Mega Man's universe." Stitch replies as he Smiles gets a blue shield and megabuster. "It'll be a blast."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Not Terminator Robots

Mega Man wasn't excited to see Stitch again and he also didn't like his partner either. But with the help of Proto Man and the original robot masters, they shouldn't be that hard Mega Man thought and he couldn't be farther from the truth. Almost instantaneously Stitch and Sully incapacitated the original robot masters and whether it was limbs cut off or just straight up not working, it was just Mega Man and Proto Man left.

Stitch started to speak. "Now I think I speak for myself when I say I didn't like one of my robot limbs being blasted off, So..." and then he was behind Proto Man with his megabuster to Proto Man's shield arm. "Lets see how you like it!" and blasts Proto Mans arm clean off.

"Well if robots run on oil" Sully starts as Mega Man rushes over to Proto Man, Suddenly Sully's hands caught on fire. "Lets see how long before you explode!" And puts his hand on Proto Man's wound hurting him more and more, All Stitch and Sully do is laugh. Mega Man Shoots a fully charged shot at Sully, But Stitch just sticks his shield in front of the blast and takes out his own megabuster.

"You know I took the shield from Proto Man and the Blaster of Bass, too bad he isn't here. HA HA!" Stitch explained before dodging a laser blast. "Scratch that he is here, Sully take the Edgy robot for me will you." Sully nods and turns to face Bass and two scythes appear next to Sully. As the fight gets going, the forgotten Proto man takes aim at Stitch and fires. The blast connects to the back of his head and everyone freezes. Barley a hair on his head was singed. Stitch turned around slowly, looking at Proto Man before his eyes turn all black.

"Oh god, Stitch calm down. It's not that bad, he didn't even hurt you" Sully panicked before seeing it was useless and just watched.

"You know Proto Man, I was going to let it just be the arm the doctor would have to put back on you, but now..." Stitch admits before snapping and Proto Man exploded and his pieces melted into a pool of molten metal. "Looks like he'll be working from scratch." Then Stitch's eyes unblacken and states with angry tone, "We're leaving" Sully agrees knowing it's best not to anger Stitch. Stitch snaps and they're gone. Mega Man falls to his knees after watching his brother die. The only part of him left was his memory card. Bass puts his hand on Mega Man's shoulder and nods, both thinking the same thing. To go get that dirty brother killer.

Back at th base Stitch is pacing around the room. Sully looks at him and said "You lost your temper, Stitch. Be happy I was able to spare his memory card."

"I know, I know" Stitch sighed. "he hit a nerve, literally. Well I'm going back to MLP, they're easy to mess with" as he takes out a gun with clear capsules in it."Plus I wanted to play with my new toy." stitch stated before teleporting away. Sully sighed and shadow hopped after him to make sure he didn't lose his temper.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Stitch takes the cake...plus some horns

As night falls over Equestia, Stitch goes into Twilight's house and zaps her with his gun. And before leaving he remembers the title of this chapter and takes the last slice of cake before leaving. Then he goes to Apple Jack's house, swaps the mode of the gun, and zaps Apple Jack. He goes to Rarity's house and zaps her before going to Fluttershy's house and zapping her. When he leaves he sits on top of Fluttershy's house and waits until morning.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screams Fluttershy waking everyone in the town. "And let the fire works begin." Stitch mutters. Soon he hears three more screams."Ah it's like Christmas morning."

Before long all the ponies are heading over to Fluttershy's house. "What was with all the yelling ? " Rainbow Dash asked.

"I..I..I"Stammered Twilight before blurting out "I LOST MY HORN!"

"And I lost mine!" shouted Rarity before she starts to sob.

"Oh it just gets better" Stitch thought to himself while grinning.

"Um not to alarm you or anything but it seems me and Apple Jack gained a horn" Fluttershy whispered softly.

"She's right I do have a horn now, um somehow" Agreed Apple Jack.

"WAIT, so Fluttershy is now a alicorn ?" Pinkie Pie asked before exclaiming. "That's so cool!"

"Cool yes, but how ?" Rainbow Dash questions. "Ponies don't just lose or gain wings or horns overnight ?"

"Well that was hilarious, but I think it's time to revel myself." Stitch proclaimed "You know before coming here I visited many place and it was amazing! I should travel more."

"You did this!?" Twilight yelled.

"NO" Stitch said sarcastically. "It was this gun I shot you with to take your horns and give them to others."

Everyone glared at him. "Tough crowd huh, well here's a deal" Stitch stated. "I hid you find me!" then he disappeared laughing.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A fun game of hide and seek

"How are we going to find him ?" Rarity exclaimed. "He could be anywhere!"

"Well he obviously went far away, so there are many choices there already. But if he's truly just playing hide and seek, he might be sticking to places we know to give us a fair advantage, so that narrows things down too." Twilight rambles. "But at the same time, he'll probably be hiding in a place that we won't remember that well or haven't seen in a while. He'll probably be somewhere significant to us, so my best guess would be somewhere in Canterlot."

"Sure, but where in Canterlot?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"What's a place we haven't been to in a while, that's also in Canterlot?" Twilight asks back.

"The mirror room?" Fluttershy quietly suggests.

"It's a start, so let's check there." Apple Jack says. So they inform the Princesses that they'll be coming, why they're coming, then leave for Canterlot. When they get there they are greeted by the two Princesses, who lead them back up to the Mirror room.

When they went in they saw Stitch and Sully in the room eating a sub sandwich. "Well good job you found me. That was short-lived, but fun for me never the less. Here you go" Stitch snapped and the horns were where they should be.

"Good now we are going to have to keep you under lock and key." Princess Luna insisted.

"Huh, ok" Stitch sighed before smiling on hopping through the mirror exclaiming. "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" he was soon followed by Sully into the mirror.

"But I thought the mirror only worked on certain days!?" Rainbow Dash exclaimed confused. When a note saying " _I used magic on it! from Stitch B)._ " "Well, that answers that."

"Huh I guess I'll go through an-" Twilight started before a grappling hook came out the mirror got Pinkie Pie's leg a went back pulling Pinkie with it. Then a note came back saying " _Sorry I was aiming for Twilight because I was getting tired of waiting, still keeping Pinkie Pie here. LOL. From Stitch :p."_

"Ok, now I'm going through!" Twilight says before charging through the mirror.

Back with Stitch and Sully, Stitch is explaining what time period here they are in on the roof of the school. "So you see this is basically right after the first movie and almost to the second," Stitch Explains.

Sully nods. "So I'm assuming we will need to blend in since we didn't change?" Sully asks Stitch.

"Actually," Stitch chuckles, "I have some work to do, So I have to temporarily leave, BUT I will be back soon and I will leave you with someone I trust with my life." Stitch then teleports away.

"Well," Sully turns to the tied up and gagged Pinkie Pie. "Looks like it's just you and me."

"Wrong." Sully whips his head around to see a boy with blue eyes and brown hair in a blue sweatshirt and blue jeans. "My name is JR."

"Do I know you?" Sully asks, scythes now in hand.

"No," JR answers. "But then again, not many are supposed to know about me."

"How many do?"

JR holds up his hand, "You, The girl behind you, MM, a different girl who's name is Maia, and Stitch. You'll meet MM later." He then turns to the front of the campus. "Now we have some work to do." Then jumps off the building


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Long time no see

Fluttershy was walking around the statue in front of her school when she heard some one say "oof". She looked at the front of the statue and grinned.

"Hello Twilight, Nice to see you again." Fluttershy said, but then she frowned. "Isn't there a special time when then and only them you can come here?"

"Well normally yes, but two evil people came through because they used magic to make it be open forever." Twilight explained. "Speaking of which have you seen a guy in a black hoodie with a doglike creature and a person who looked like your Pinkie Pie?"

Fluttershy thought for a second, then answered with "I haven't seen those last two, But I did see a guy in a black hoodie. In fact he's one the of our new students here."

"Well can you get everyone together? I'm going to need their help." Twilight asked Fluttershy.

"Ok" Fluttershy whispered before running off to find them. Twilight shook her head. Same shy Fluttershy as always. "So those stories were true huh? Sometimes people from other worlds do come." A startled Twilight turns around to see a man with blue hair, tan skin, a blue sweat shirt, and jeans.

"I'm sorry, I should introduce myself. My name is Jeremiah." He said while holding out his hand. "I'm a new student here and your name is?"

"Twilight, Twilight Sparkle. Nice to see a new face here. Also have you seen a man in a black hoodie around here?" Twilight questions. If she can find him, she can find Stitch as well.

"The only one with a black hoodie here is my best friend Sullivan, Me and him came from the same town to here." Jeremiah remarked while pointing toward the man in a black hoodie walking up to him.

"Hey, JR who's the new girl"Sullivan asked.

"Oh she is apparently from another world, cool right?" Jeremiah explained.

"Eh I believe you" Sullivan replied before looking at his watch. "Shoot, we're almost late for class! Come on!"

"OK! Well talk to me if you need anything, Twilight. I learn things quickly around here." Jeremiah yelled back to her as he ran inside with Sullivan.

"What nice people this school just got." Twilight thought to herself.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

13's a unlucky number right?

Soon Twilight met up with all of her friends in front of the school. She explained to all of them what happened. They were all shocked when they heard that Stitch and his friend came to there universe.

"Well that's a lot to take in" Rarity stated "To know that there are two of Pinkie Pie here and we have two PYCOPATHS running around."

"How will we even be able to find them" Apple Jack questioned "If they have the stealth of a chameleon and smarts of a super computer?"

"We could all split up and search the area first, so we understand our surroundings and possible hiding spots Stitch may use." Twilight suggested.

"Sure we'll go in groups of two me and Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, Apple Jack and Rarity, and Fluttershy can stay here and hold down the fort. Ok?" Agreed Sunset Shimmer.

All of them agreed and split into the groups they had been assigned to. Fluttershy was fine with staying where she was. It was out in the open so no one would try to do something to her. "Hey Fluttershy, I over heard what you were talking about and I think I can help." Fluttershy turn around to see Sullivan sitting on a bench. "I saw a furry blue creature over there, it could be Stitch. You would be in a group so it would be ok." Sullivan suggested.

"I guess that would be ok" Fluttershy whispered. So she got up and walk with him to the spot he was talking about. A couple hours later they all regrouped, everyone was there and Fluttershy was explaining what happened.

"When we got there, however there wasn't anyone there. Sullivan thinks Stitch my be inside the campus to hide easier." Fluttershy shyly explains.

"Well at least we have someone else helping us now besides us." sighed Rainbow Dash "Still haven't found him tho and it's getting late. I guess we'll continue the search tomorrow."

"Imagine if he's somehow here right now." Pinkie pie chuckles then stops "wait could he?"she says before everyone but Fluttershy goes back to there home. Fluttershy stands there smiling.

"He..he...he. Well" Fluttershy states as her blue eyes gleam "I'm right here, He..he..he."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Friends, Enemies, And Enemies who pretend to be Friends

Twilight started to rouse when she smelled fire and because of Sully learned that fire was bad news for her. She jolted herself awake and saw a camp fire in in front of her and all her friends tied up, there was even two Pinkie Pies, But one friend was missing.

"Surprise!" Exclaimed Fluttershy who was on the other side of the camp fire with Sullivan. Twilight glared at Sullivan, she trusted him. Then he broke the silence by saying "You know Sullivan is my real name, but my friends call me Sully". He then smiled "heh.. People see Sully and Sullivan as completely different names and don't think twice about it."

"Where's Stitch?" Twilight asks looking around, but doesn't see him.

"Oh" Fluttershy said before collapsing on the ground and Stitch materialized where she was standing "I'm right here, My sword has three modes: long ranged, close combat, and the nice ability to possess others, it's really fun."

"Why'd you have to possess my favorite of the mane six?" Sully questioned.

"I wanted to get a rise out of the real Sully" Stitch answered while shrugging "It was funny when he complained to our creator"

"So what should we do with them now?" An annoyed Sully asked.

"Hmmm... OH I know" Stitch whispered what he was thinking of and his plan. Sully frowned at first then agreed with Stitch. "SO," Stitch began "Tell each of you friends that in different worlds you can get spells, forms, Pokemon, or other icy things to freeze me and then you can put me in a below freezing temperature to keep me there. I'll give you..., lets see 20 chapters minus 1 chapter for season 1 final chapter minus 15 chapters plus epilogue and prologue equals 6 chapters, divided that by mass times me plus Sully minus illogical equation equals 5 days. So I'll give you 5 days. So you will all go back to your universe to prepare." Stitch snaps and they all disappear. Then him and Sully went back to their base.

"How many times did you break the fourth wall so far?" Sully asked. Stitch thought about this before answering with "Not enough, but I'm sure our creator will put more of those fourth wall breaks in as time goes on until no one wants to read this story. But I'm sure people will like our characters and our traits and notice that we have one the the key emotions they have inside of us.

"You never get tired of breaking the fourth wall do you?" Sully laughed.

"Nope, if people like Deadpool because of his fourth wall breaking then they can like me too." Stitch replied "that reminds me, End of chapter 14."


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After some explaining

"Wow" Sonic sighed "well after all of your stories the best way to stop Stitch is to do what he said to do. We need to freeze him."

"But wouldn't that be playing right into his hands?" Ben asked tho I already have ice people, the rest of you don't, well I don't think you do?"

"I have a Glalie and he's ice type." Ash remarks.

"I got nothing!" exclaims Sonic.

"I could try to find some spells" Twilight adds.

"Ice man can lend me his power" Mega Man says.

"Well I guess it's settled then" Ben replies "we freeze stitch and transport him to the top of our world."

Back at Stitch's base, Stitch is watching the whole meeting go down and just laughs. "Man these people are playing right into my hands" Stitch laughed "But before my "COOL" trip I want to get a couple more allies on my side". He snaps suddenly Stitch is ponyville, looking for a certain 3 people he had already met with. He telepathically sent a message to the 3 to tell them to meet him in the studio. When he got there, he was greeted with smiles from his spies. Derpy, Vinyl Scratch, and Octavia.

"Thank you for joining me here today, I have a very important job for all of you I need you all to try to recruit as many other people into our armies it may be needed to give us the edge we need I future battles. I will have to be leaving now for I have some more important business to attend to for now. I'll be back." and Stitch teleported away leaving a black smudge on the floor.

Stitch was then in a completely black space of emptiness. Then Stitch saw who he was looking for. "Doctor Gaster, it will soon be time for your return. Not now, but soon."Stitch said before teleporting away once more.

Finally he found himself in front of Sully. "You know what, I lied Sully." Stitch stated "Next Chapter will be the final one and then the epilogue."

"I was ready for this. Well friend remember to keep you "COOL" and "CHILL" out." Sully chuckles "After the epilogue you can show a little more of your power and help others discover it."

"HE..HE. Will do" Stitch said "Will do"


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Is it really over?

"Ok now we just need to find Stitch and -" Ben started before a voice chimed out to them.

" **HA!** , Find me? Oh No, I've been waiting for this for a long time!" Stitch called out. "Oh and I see you've brought everyone! The mane six, Ash and his team, Ben and Rook, Mega Man and Bass, Even Sonic and Tails! Well if you want a fight.." and suddenly Changelings were all around him "SO BE IT!"

(Megalovania Starts)

All the changelings turned into Stitch and charges at our heroes. They did their best to take out all the Stitches they could, but they couldn't find the original. Ben was forced to change into any alien he could, there was no time to choose. Mega Man froze them and Bass shot them with a laser. Ash had all six Pokemon out fighting the massive Stitch army. Sonic and Tails flew around hitting all they could. Rook had hi shield out mainly and swords when they got close to him.

Once they beat the last changeling, they saw Stitch sitting down drinking tea. Stitch chuckles "You all do know that I've been sitting here the whole time, right. You all fought beautifully though, but" As he snaps his sword appears in his hand." looks like I'm gonna have to start angering people."

(Asrielvania Starts)

Where ever Stitch slashes a line of energy appears, if he touches it the beam gets launched forward. He summons lasers and shadow creatures to help him. He teleports where ever he chooses and Physics don't seem to apply to him. If he hurts anyone he just laughs, he hasn't hurt Fluttershy yet because he says he made a promise to not hurt her. Suddenly Ben had a idea, he didn't like it but they had to beat Stitch.

As Ben turned into Articguana and holds Fluttershy in front of him while walking towards Stitch.

"Sorry" Ben whispers to Fluttershy.

"That's a cheap move you know" Stitch growls "You know I promised Sully not to hurt her."

As Articguana started to make a ice cube around Stitch, Stitch just smiles and says to you the reader "Just wait until the epilogue!" soon he is frozen in an ice cube. They all sigh in relief, they did it , they beat Stitch.

They put rope around the ice cube and because it was light, Rainbow Dash was to carry it to the top of their world. They could all finally relax.

"But they don't know about the epilogue, do they?" Asks The Author.


	18. epilogue

Epilogue

Its not over

The snow hits her like tiny bullets But she knew that once she dropped him off, she would be free to go back. Stitch will be gone forever. As she places him down she touches foot to the frozen wasteland and looked at Stitch's dumb smile. He was frozen he shouldn't be happy. Suddenly Rainbow Dash feels something cold cling to her legs. When she looked down she shrieked, there were ice chains on her legs. Suddenly a big blue butchers knife flew through here turning her into solid ice.

When the Knife connected with hand, it was the hand of a light blue and white Stitch with a icicle symbol. "Well," Ice Stitch states" It's time to get ice cold revenge!"


End file.
